


The Doritos Incident

by Shini



Category: Free!
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, Feel-good saturday, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, M/M, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini/pseuds/Shini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Sousuke, to whom are you giving your heart to?"</p><p>Rin snickered like the little shit he is. Sometimes, he'd really want to high five his best friend with a chair on the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doritos Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kept nagging me so I will take whatever I can and run with it.
> 
> /blah blah/ - thoughts

It was a nice saturday morning nicer than any other day because it was a rare rest day for the Samezuka swimming team. To prepare themselves for the regionals, the past few weeks have been intense. Rigorous training sessions and non stop practices were done everyday. Not to mention there was also hell week where exams and projects were thrown into the mix to remind them that they are, as much as they want to be swimmers, are still students as well.

Because everything was done and over, Sousuke imagined sleeping the day away. No practices, no exercises no exams nor projects. It might sound wrong but Sousuke never felt soo right just snuggling his pillow and just laying there whole day. Except for the fact that his best friend, a certain shark-teethed idiot has other plans in mind. 

"C'mon Sousuke! Wake up! We need to go!" Shaking the upper bunk to wake up the sleeping man. 

Sousuke loved his plan. It was the best. It was amazing. It was brilliant. So why do people feel the need to oppose it? "Rin, you can go by yourself if you want to you know. I have declared this as my day. Stop bothering me and let me sleep." Sousuke groaned, turned away and faced the wall curling up under his cool, comfortable blanket. 

But Rin didn't want any of that. Rin stepped up on his own bunk, reached out, and tried tugging Sousuke's blanket off of him. 

"C'mon Sousuke! Don't waste this perfect day by sleeping! They're waiting for us at Haru's. I told them i'd bring you with me. It's been ages since I last hung out with them." Rin paused for a moment then suddenly, a sly grin crept up to his face. In a sing song voice, while still tugging at the blanket, Rin spoke playfully. "You knooow~ whenever there's Haru, there's Makoto toooo~"

A slight twitch from Sousuke was all that was needed for Rin to know that he took the bait. It was all too obvious for Rin that his best friend took a liking to Makoto. Sousuke might look glum with all his frowning and knitted eyebrows. But there was that slight glimmer on his eyes even at the mere mention of Makoto. Well, and also, when Rin was cleaning one day, he dicovered a picture of the said man under Sousuke's pillow with a cheezy poem written at the back. Love really does some crazy shit to you. 

Haru also called Rin. Yes, he called Rin saying that he wanted to help his own best friend. Started talking about water being free flowing but still needs guidance to the right direction for full potential or something like that. Regardless of Haru's opinion about Sousuke, he just wants Makoto to be happy. Obviously, their friends need a little help. A little nudge... or a push... or a big-ass shove to the right direction. Because frankly, those two boys need more interaction.

After a few moments of silence, Sousuke got up and went groggily to the bathroom. "Fine. Fine. If you insist. Stop pestering me and give me 10 minutes. But don't expect me to go all friendshippy and bond with them and all that shit." Rin sat on his own bed and had the most triumphant smile on his face. At least it was a start.

/This is how I expected it to be and worse.../ thought Sousuke. They were watching highlights of different olympic swimming events in Haru's living room. Rin decided that they should check it out just to know how it goes.

Hyper boy won't stop yapping away, glasses boy won't stop explaining the science of everything, Haru was being Haru; touching the television screen which showed different kinds of pools and Rin pulling on Haru for the fear that the stoic boy would destroy his eyes from watching too close to the television.

There was a sofa and a kotatsu on Haru's living room. Sousuke chose to sit on the sofa because if he had to endure this day, might as well get the most comfortable spot. 

Putting his right elbow on the arm rest and leaning his head on his hand, he can't help but notice that while the other four were huddling in the kotatsu infront of the television all too engrossed on the show, of all the places to sit, Makoto chose the space next to him on the sofa. Makoto lifted his legs and sat crossed legged while smiling at his friend's silly antics. Five inches of space inbetween was what separated him from the smiling boy. 

"Ah! Haru-chan!" Cried Nagisa. "I almost forgot! We bought soda and snacks!" Nagisa tugged on his backpack and poured its contents onto the table. Rin started opening each bag so that everyone could have a pick on everything. The bag of doritos was tempting Sousuke tho. He reached out and took it claiming it as his and started munching away. 

"Hey!" Protested Rin. "You're supposed to share it you know." 

Sousuke raised one eyebrow at Rin and turned to his sofamate which in turn was startled a bit. "Here." Sousuke offered the doritos. "The kotatsu's too far away. We could share."

"Sure. Thank you." Makoto smiled genuinely and without knowing, Sousuke smiled genuinely back too. Makoto was not expecting the returned gesture and was caugh off guard. A slight blush crept on both their faces. Realizing his unflitered reaction, Sousuke snapped out of it, placed the doritos inbetween them and turned away pretending to be super interested with the show but still stealing glances at Makoto from time to time. 

As they were all disscussing the relay they just watched, Sousuke reached out for another dorito and noticed it's shape. He's heard of this before.. Where someone posted on e-bay one that was in the shaped of the pope's hat or something and it was sold at a ridiculous price. But this one is a lot cheezier... literally and figuratively. It was in a shape of a friggi'n heart. Sousuke was dumbfounded for a minute. When Nagisa turned around to ask Makoto something, he saw the dorito Sousuke was holding up.

"Whoah! That's soo cool Sousuke!" then, every discussion stopped. Everyone turned and looked at what Sousuke was holding. Rei started explaining the uniqueness of it and how rare it is to find one in an ordinary doritos bag and Nagisa was trying to convince him to sell it on e-bay for quick cash. But Rin had a better idea. 

Rin, barring his sharp teeth into a smile, chimed in on the discussion. "So, Sousuke, to whom are you giving your heart to?" Rin snickered like the little shit he is. Sometimes, he'd really want to high five his best friend with a chair on the face but then all eyes were suddenly on him waiting for his next move.

Sousuke didn't like this. He didn't deserve this kind of spotlight. All he wanted for his saturday was to be peacefully curled up in his bed, sleeping the day away and possibly dream about a certain green eyed, olive haired man. Because in dreams there is no fear of rejection and everything is just plain happy. Not being here, taking the hot seat and being interrogated by his messed up friend. 

Without losing a beat, he jabbed the dorito chip into his mouth and chewed it noisily. 

That earned him a laugh from all except Haru who for no reason at all was staring at Makoto who was laughing too. "Aw, no fun." Rin rocked back on his seat. "The next segment is starting!" Cried Rei excitedly. All attention were now back to the television. 

As everyone were focused on the television with much gusto, Sousuke glanced at Makoto. Makoto caught him staring and smiled. /Sheesh, that smile is too blinding. I really need to see other expressions on your beautiful face... Well, let's try this... nothing to lose i guess./

Slowly but surely Sousuke reached out his left hand to Makoto. It was closed into a loose fist. Makoto stared at the hand and then stared at Sousuke with a questioning expression. /Too Cute./ Sousuke mused nudging his hand towards Makoto.

Makoto reached out and opened his own hand. Sousuke dropped the enclosed item on Makotos palm. It was half of the stupid dorito heart. Apparently Sousuke skillfuly chomped off only half of it and left the other to hide and give to him. Sousuke turned his head away from Makoto and rested it again on his left hand.

Makoto stared at the dorito chip in hand and then stared at Sousuke again noticing that Sousuke was now blushing up to his ears. 

/That was lame. That was soo stupid. Confessing through a piece of dorito is soo dumb. Why did I do that? I should just run. Right this instant. Run and never come back ever. Lame-ass stupid Sousuke./ Sousuke dared to glace back at Makoto and as he does, he sees Makoto handing the chip back to him. 

Sousuke felt his world just slump down. /Well, shit./ With great embarassment, he took the chip back and as he was going to just eat his sad, broken, cheezy heart, Makoto held on to his wrist. Sousuke stared at Makoto questioningly but then Makoto slowly opened his mouth; blush also suddenly creeping up his cheeks. 

Sousuke gulped and with quivering hands, proceeded to feed the half of the dorito heart to him slowly. He placed it on Makoto's tongue and "accidentaly" brushed Makoto's lips with his fingers along the way. The whole ordeal made them both blush even harder. Makoto closed his mouth and chewed it slowly which Sousuke found rather sexy. /Now, there's an expression i'd want to see all the time./ 

And with that, they both smiled. The five inches of space inbetween them became zero as they slowly scoot closer together. They would have a much longer talk about this later privately. Haru and Rin, although pretending to be watching television, was also watching the little scenario on the sofa. A knowing smile both on their faces. Those two dorks are having actual interaction at last. 

A slight tingling sensation. A silent acceptance. A silent affirmation. Sousuke had to begrudgingly admit that while his sleeping all day plan was good, stupid Rin's plan was way better.


End file.
